Knives' Teacher
by BlackDragon71
Summary: Life after Vash had fought Knives the final time. Vash has tried hard to help Knives see that there is nothing wrong with the people but so far Knives is unexceptable. But when A crash occurs Knives is a subject to change.
1. The Crash

**Disclaimer**: I do **NOT **own Trigun or any of the characters or any of the places. Except those Characters of whom I create. (Who are not in any way Trigun characters except in this Fan Fiction.) Thank you.

The _Italic_ words are their thoughts.

Everything seemed to be quite in the town of June. Vash was passing through the town with Knives. Their hands were cuffed together. Knives seemed to start to get use to it by now. It had been at least six months since Vash had shot Knives unconscious. Vash had decided to not let Knives stay in one place for too long only because Knives still was not used to being around humans. To Merrill and Millie he was still dangerous another reason for Vash to keep him on the constant move. Knives was starting to see why Vash had been the way he was, but he did not want to show it. Knives has always been to prideful. Vash being his twin brother knew it with out Knives showing or telling him. To Knives they seemed to be wondering aimlessly around. Vash noticed that Knives looked down at his hand in the cuffs as his stomach growls. Vash sees that they were nearing a diner. He leads Knives on to the porch. He stops before going in he looks at Knives. Knives stares at Vash as he moves to uncuff their hands. 

"Knives I trust you. Come on lets eat. I'm hungry."

"Yeah, sure."

Knives rubs his hands and follows Vash in the diner and sits down across the table from Vash. Vash smiles at his as they wait for a waitress to help them. A small lady dressed in a pink ruffled dress and a white apron approached them and placed tow menus in front of each of them. As Vash opens his menu she stares at Knives. Knives waits for Vash to say something but he seems to content with the menu. Knives tries to find the words to say to this lower specimen but he looks helplessly at the menu in front of Vash's face. 

'What do I say. Obviously something is wrong. She won't stop looking at me.'

Vash looks up from his menu.

"I'll have a plate of donuts and 3 pancakes, 2 eggs, bacon, rice, orange juice and water. Are you going to order something Knives?"

"Oh yeah, I'll have what he's having."

Vash grabs Knives menu and places it on top of his, then hands the menu to the waitress. She does not take them. Vash looks up. She was staring at Knives. Knives was intriguingly looking at the table. Not much to look at, but he was obviously trying not to look at her.

"Is there something wrong Miss?"

She just stood there and stared at Knives. She did not blink. She seemed either to be terrified by him or something else. Knives did not seem to like it much. 

"The man with the blue hair."

A flash of a tall man with blue hair and yellow eyes blinked in his mind. Legato. They man who had at one time caused real pain to send two people that he cared for to leave him. A good friend and a woman he felt was his mother. Wolfwood. Ren. He looked at the woman who had caused him pain once again.

"Did you bring him here?"

"No more Toki!" 

"I'm sorry she hasn't quit talking about it since the crash that happened here. She is just paranoid. Your order is coming up."

"What crash?"

"A crash that happened two days ago. It is on the outskirts. No one could find the way in to see if anyone survived. But since no one has come out of it we all assumed that no one survived."

Vash looks at Knives, but Knives was all ready looking at him. The girl walked away without looking back. She seemed discouraged by the yelling of her boss. After while of silence she brought their food out. They finished their meal in silence. 

"So, where was this crash again?"

"The out skirts of town to the east."

"You're not planning on going out there are ya?" 

As the cook and Waitress turned around they saw an empty table and the money was left on the table. The doors swung close as they looked at the table. Vash brings out the handcuffs and reaches for Knives hand, but Knives hands it to him and waits for him to place the cuffs on. Vash pushes Knives' hand away and places the handcuffs in his pocket. Knives is taken back by Vash's act. 

"Thanks."

Vash just smiled and walked down the stairs and walk from the sun. He stops and motions for Knives to follow him. Knives walks down the steps and follows Vash as he heads toward the outskirts of the town. After awhile the heat waves rose in the desert as they walked to ward the eastern outskirts. IN the distance Knives noticed a dark shining object blinking at the edge of the horizon. He touched Vash on the shoulder and points at the enlarging object. Vash looks at the object then brakes into a run after he recognizes the classification of the object sticking out of the sand. Knives had not seen one in years, not since he had left Vash alone for the first time. Knives runs after Vash. 

Millions of ideas ran through Knives' head. He could leave this dead planet. He could take Vash with him away from these horrible specimen, who have no idea who to treat him or how to understand them. He could finally…he runs into Vash and they roll down the sand. 

The fallen object stops them from rolling any farther. The medal seemed cold in the blazing sun. Knives pushed Vash from off him and stands up brushing off the sand. He turns around to see Vash still lying there seeing stars. He bends down and pulls Vash up and begins to bust him off.

"Thanks"

Knives looked past Vash. There was an illegible number on the side of the ship. It seemed to be scraped and burned but mostly covered in sand. Knives reaches past Vash and touches the metal. He pulls his hand way.

"What's wrong?"

"Its cold, like ice. But, I can feel energy running through it."

He reaches to touch it again.

"It is warm energy. IT is soaking up the light from the sun to protect something inside. Something is still alive in there."

Vash raises his hand to touch the ship but Knives was blindly touching the surface with his hand. 

"What is it Knives?"

"There is no water left. It is going to die if we don't find away in."

Vash smiles to hear that Knives cares. Vash then starts to feel around the ship to find anything that might let them in.

"Knives, it's too big. At this rate will never find a way in."

"We have to!"

"Knives, what is it?"

"IT wasn't supposed to happen."

"What wasn't supposed to happen?"

Knives continues to feel aimlessly around.

"Knives? Knives!"

" No wonder they couldn't find any opening. Look."

Vash looks at the small indents in the beaten silver metal. They seemed to be hands. There was four. But they all ready had lines and grooves in them. At they tips of the fingers were fingerprints. Vas h looks at the set of hands he was standing in front of. Takes off the glove on his right hand and examines his palm and fingers, then back at the handprints in the metal. Each line groove was same as the ones on his hands. Vash shakes his head and gets closer to inspect the fingers. Every curse and wrinkle was the exact same as his. He turns to Knives to see that Knives was all ready starting to stick his hand into the grooves in front of him.

"Don't."

It came out as an audible whisper. Knives stops and turns toward Vash. They stood in silence. Vash holds his left arm.

"I don't have my left arm…remember?"

A flash of a white office with Vash standing by the door he was pointing a gun. Knives' laughter and a shot that sends Vash's arm flies away from him leaving his bleeding and crying in pain. 

In a second it is gone. Silence is all that is left. 

Then a flicker of a man with blue hair and yellow eyes replaces it. He was dressed in white. He had spikes on the shoulder armor. He was holding his left hand up and speaking inaudible words to a shadow in the distance. He was pledging his honor to it. He promises suffering to the owner of the arm. Vash. The image dissolves.

Vash looks at his left arm then up at Knives. Knives exhales heavily. Then looks up Vash. Vash looks at the handprints. The one on the left hand prints, wrinkles, grooves dissolve into the metal and show a flat hand. Vash is taken back. Knives smiles.

"I guess that solves our problem."

Knives places his hands into the grooves. Vash does the same. A light surrounds their hands. A red light pumps thought to the top of their hand, first showing their veins then showing their fingerprints. Then the light flashed and they closed their eyes. The feeling of the solid disappears. Knives and Vash open their eyes to see that the metal of the ship was gone. A dark hall has replaced it.

Readers: Okay so? Tell me how you like it! I would really like to receive at least two reviews (from different people) before I continue! IF not that's fine! I'll continue after one! I hope you liked it! Please tell me what you think! Thanks!

-BlackDragon7


	2. The Hallway

**Disclaimer**: I do **NOT **own Trigun or any of the characters or any of the places. Except those Characters of whom I create. (Who are **not** in any way Trigun characters except in this Fan Fiction.) Thank you.

The _Italic_ words are their thoughts.

**Knives' Teacher:**

Last Time on **The Crash**:

(Knives places his hands into the grooves. Vash does the same. A light surrounds their hands. A red light pumps thought to the top of their hand, first showing their veins then showing their fingerprints. Then the light flashed and they closed their eyes. The feeling of the solid disappears. Knives and Vash open their eyes to see that the metal of the ship was gone. A dark hall has replaced it.)

Vash looks cautiously at the hall. For the first time in six months Vash wished that he had kept his gun. The hall seemed to have an eerie green glow pulsating through it. It seemed to be calling to Knives. A whisper blew into his ear. It slurred his name in his ear. He closed his eyes like a kitten being scratched under its chin. The same whisper called for Vash but from afar. It called him soothingly. In a song its melody taunted him to enter. 

The sun seemed to be lost behind them. Night was drawing near. They took no notice of time. Knives and Vash stepped in synchronization. Their steps sounded like one person as it echoed through out the empty hall. 

The hall split off into many different directions but they stayed on the straight path. The green light pulsated on the course. Vash tried to pull his self out of the melodic state, but it seemed to be of no harm so he stopped fighting. But the feeling of being attacked at any given moment stayed. Knives seemed to be contented. This scared Vash, as many ideas ran through his mind. The tune had faded in Vash's mind. He was free to think and move where he pleased. 

As he stepped he hear wetness added to his step. His boots squished as he stepped again. He turned to look back at his steps. The sight seemed familiar, at least the liquid. As he continued to walk the bottom of his shoe sticks to the ground. It seems all too familiar. Knives takes no notice to anything. Knives keeps walking toward the voice. Ahead of them, Vash sees a crouched figure on the floor. Vash stops as Knives continues to walk ahead of him. Vash grabs his arm but is only pulled by Knives' body. As Knives drags Vash along the figure becomes clearer. An familiar smell and feeling of which Vash had no experienced in six months. It was unforgettable. The man was slumped over on its self. His head was oddly placed on its shoulder. He was dressed in a white lab coat. The blood on the coat was starting to crust over. He had been dead for a long period of time possibly before the crash. Vash looks to the other side and sees another man dressed Identical clasping a pair of glasses and a torn picture. Vash jumps as Knives touches his hand. The smell of death had awoken Knives. He looks around him. Two corridors split to the side of two large doors. Knives sees that the corridors were filled with lifeless bodies. He decides to lead Vash into the doors before he sees the other bodies. Knives remembers the look he had in his eyes when he would see him with someone he killed. He did not want to see that look at again. Of feel the feelings of complete sorrow again.

Knives pushes the doors open and drags Vash in with him. The sight had gotten worse. Vash's eyes moved around the room. A red glow fogged the room. Bodies were hanging over rails, clinging to the stairs, lying on each other and over mechanical objects. Bodies on the floor were drenched in blood. Blood was everywhere on the floor. The blood had started to harden on the floor. All the bodies were lying face down. The heads of the bodies were all facing one direction. They all pointed up the stairs. Vash's eyes began to water with anger, hate, sorrow, and despair. He could no longer look a the sight. His body began to give way, making him place his support on Knives. Knives was starting to feel the weight of Vash. He knew he was not used to seeing blood or shedding it. Knives' eyes follow the direction of the bodies. 

A dark soluble liquid was wrapped around a cylindrical object. All the heat from the ship was flowing out of it. The black fluid started to seep off of the glass of the object. Light pour passed out of the fleeing liquid. Vash has started to hyper-venation. His head started to spin and his vision was grasping every body around the room. He started to shake at the sight of all the crimson blood on the floor. He grabbed Knives' arm. Knives tried to clam him down but what ever he tries just makes Vash more paranoid. Vash's breaths became more rapid. A light poured on to Vash's face. His breath slows to it normal place. The black liquid poured down the stairs and on to the bodies. It covered all the deep crimson color on the floor. Knives and Vash look up to the light.

**Beloved Reviewers:**

**Nihongo**: GREEN!!!!! Hey thanks Kido! It means a lot! When are you going to continue your story? I hope soon! Well you will have to wait till next time to see what happens. Love you!

**Mali**: Sorry you did but I was in a rush at that point! OH well! At least you like it! I'm glad that you enjoy my story!

I hope you all liked it PLEASE review! I'll see you all next time

-BlackDragon7


	3. The Room

**Disclaimer**: I do **NOT **own Trigun or any of the characters or any of the places. Except those Characters of whom I create. (Who are **not** in any way Trigun characters except in this Fan Fiction.) Thank you.

The _Italic_ words are their thoughts.

**Knives' Teacher:**

Last Time on **The Hallway**:

(A dark soluble liquid was wrapped around a cylindrical object. All the heat from the ship was flowing out of it. The black fluid started to seep off of the glass of the object. Light pour passed out of the fleeing liquid. Vash has started to hyper-venation. His head started to spin and his vision was grasping every body around the room. He started to shake at the sight of all the crimson blood on the floor. He grabbed Knives' arm. Knives tried to clam him down but what ever he tries just makes Vash more paranoid. Vash's breaths became more rapid. A light poured on to Vash's face. His breath slows to it normal place. The black liquid poured down the stairs and on to the bodies. It covered all the deep crimson color on the floor. Knives and Vash look up to the light.)

The soluble liquid ran from the light and seeped on to the blood. Vash tightly closed his eyes and opened them again only to see everything unfocused. Once again as Vash started at the remaining blood everything started to spin and send his eyes around the room. His breath quickened. Knives reached the bottom of the stairs with Vash dragging behind. 

The light throbbed inside Vash's head. His breath slowed and room stopped dancing. Knives looked down at Vash. He seemed to have calmed down. Vash looked up to the throbbing light. Vash's eyebrow furrowed together. His hand reached up to his juggler vein and waited. To the touch of the tip of his finger his heart was beating and the light seemed to pulse with it. Vash pulled himself from Knives' grasp. Vash intently gazed at the cylinder light. Vash started up the steps.

Vash walked as if he was in a trance. Knives placed his hand out behind Vash just after Vash stumbled on the first step. Knives slowly followed Vash as he made his way up the steps. The light pulsed stronger has Vash neared it. Knives moved to the left or right with Vash as he stumbled his way up the steps. 

Vash stopped in front of the cylindrical glass. He slowly raised his hands up the glass. The light shone brighter with each beat. Knives covered his eyes as the Vash touched the glass.

Vash never removed his eyes from the glass. A dark shape slowly appears in the middle of the glass. The light was seeping out of the glass and pass Vash and Knives. Inside the empty glass was a small figure holding its legs up to its chest and resting its head on its knees. Its hair was wrapped up in a bun on top of its head. A dark substance dripped down from her side. Vash's eyes widened.

_'A girl? So much energy. But she is hurt. How do I get her out?'_

Vash lowered his head to think. Subconsciously, while thinking Vash started to push harder on the glass. Vash started to apply more pressure to the glass as he was thinking. The glass started to crack under his tips. 

"Huh?"

Vash looks at the crack zigzagging its way up and around the glass. Knives leaned forward to see blood raining **(*1)** in between the cracks. Vash's blood chased the cracks. Knives reached forward and pulled Vash back from the glass. 

A black rail fell from the behind the glass cylinder. It broke the glass and water poured out from the hole from the rail. Invisible cords were throwing the body around in the cylinder. They started to spark from the top and brake sending the girls unconscious body into the glass in front of it. The cords pulled her back again and swing the body in all directions. 

The earth began to shake underneath their feet. Vash was starting at his hands. All he could she was the blood. He was stunned. Knives watched Vash stand their gawking at his hands. Weakening glass caught Knives' ears and knives looked up to see the body being sent forward toward him. Knives ran against the rushing water up the stairs as the body thrown one last time into the glass. The glass shattered. The body was thrown into Knives' arms along with the glass. 

The earth was trembling harder now. Knives grabbed Vash and run out the door in to the hall reeking of dead. Vash was dizzy from all the images of the past. All the blood reminded him of the past he was trying to forget. 

_The Innocents._

_Wolfwood._

_Gung-Ho-Guns. _

_Legato._

_Rem._

Vash screams and his body gives way beneath him. The past is colder that he remembered. Knives picks him up and throws him over his shoulder and starts to run down the hall as his feet splashed in the water running in front of him.

The entrance to the hall was so dark Knives passed it twice. Sand was pouring in from the entrance and the water was rushing in ahead of him. The weight of Vash and the unconscious girl were bearing down on him as well as the sand. The sand was started rise above the entrance door. The sand was getting so high that is was above Knives knees. The sand was becoming mud. Knives mutters to himself and starts to climb the mountain of sand. 

Knives feet were getting heavy from all the falling sand. It seemed as if he was not getting anywhere. Knives backed away from all the falling sand and waited. The faint light of the stars were beginning to fade. The sand was rising above the entrance but most of it stopped pouring in. 

He feels Vash squirming. The sound of water spilling causes Knives' eyes to widen. The smell of regurgitated food fills Knives' nose. His stomach muscles clench together and them push up. Knives feels the sweet and sour taste build up in the back of his throat. He swallows it down. Vash's stomach jolts on Knives' shoulder and then a second sound of water slashing on the mud. 

Knives places Vash on top of the sand and leans him against the wall. Vash moans as sweat drips down his face. The stench of blood mingled with week old dead body smell filled him nose along with the doubled stink of regurgitated food. 

The faint light of the stars was shut out. The earth stopped shaking. Knives stood there in an eerie soft red glow. Knives stood a lone holding the lifeless body in his arms. Knives started at the darkness that use to be a door. Vash groans and clenches his teeth together. Knives lock his jaw. They were cut off from the outside world with soaking rotting bodies. 

**(*1)** You know when rain falls on the window and it slides unusually down the glass or windshield? That is what I am trying to explain. OR if you have a cracked window and you pour water in it the water seeps in between the cracks and follows the already made cracks.

**Beloved Reviewers:**

**Nihongo**: HEY! Sorry I have not written this one in a while… actually I have not written anything in a while! Well I hope you like it! I know you do not know what is going on. You are not supposed to … yet. 

**Mali**: Sorry you did but I was in a rush at that point! OH well! At least you like it! I'm glad that you enjoy my story! (DIDO…but I have not heard from you in a while!)

I hope you all liked it PLEASE review! I'll see you all next time

-BlackDragon7


	4. The Senses

**Disclaimer**: I do **NOT **own Trigun or any of the characters or any of the places. Except those Characters of whom I create. (Who are **not** in any way Trigun characters except in this Fan Fiction.) Thank you.

The _Italic_ words are their thoughts.

**Knives' Teacher:**

**The Senses**

Last Time on **The Room**:

(The faint light of the stars was shut out. The earth stopped shaking. Knives stood there in an eerie soft red glow. Knives stood a lone holding the lifeless body in his arms. Knives started at the darkness that use to be a door. Vash groans and clenches his teeth together. Knives lock his jaw. They were cut off from the outside world with soaking rotting bodies.)

Knives stood in the dark. Alone. Knives found himself holding a lifeless body and seeing Vash a stones castaway breathing in unconsciousness. Knowing he was really alone for the first time the feelings of emptiness began to play tricks on his mind. But Knives was torn in between retreating to the warm mountain of sand or the cold wet bloody hall. The small noise and movements in the dark were bringing him back to standing in the middle.

At first it was his eyes. Seeing shadows flee where there were no shadows. His eyes were trying to catch an invisible intruder. The small movements of the sand. In the corner of his eyes he would see things move but as soon as he would turn it would be gone.

His ear were next. They heard small undetectable movements behind him. The small noise of creaking metal. Soft feet scuffling to the left then to the right of him. The rippling of the water running down the stairs and them splashing against his feet. Vash's slow steady breathing. Then his own breathing sounding ten times louder than before made it seem as if a third person were present.

Then it was his skin. The gentle movement of his coat rubbing against the back of his leg. The feeling on the back of his neck, was if someone was watching him from behind. The way the sweat rolled down his face, felt like a tarantula was crawling down his face. The small irritable itching on the tip of his nose. The pulsing of his heart in his throat. His cold and clammy sweaty hands against the cold of the body he was holding, felt like the icy cold hand of death. The wetness of his pants from running through the water and the small scrubbing from the sand that clung to the water from trying to climb. The small particles of sand on his hands moving with every breath he makes. The raising of the hairs on the back of his neck with every sound. The run of Goosebumps up his spine.

His mouth was desert dry and there was a loss for words. Knives felt as if he was to speak he would give his position away to his intruders. 

With all his senses on high alert., the only comfort was that of Vash laying near by and the gentle breathing of the small girl in his arms.

She was breathing.

Knives almost drops her. It was the first sign of life he had noticed in the past two hours. 

_'How long has it been? Two hours? No it has to have been longer. "_

Knives' arms began to shake from weakness. No the girl in his arms was shaking.

**Beloved Reviewers:**

Rain Storm!!!! **THANK YOU!** I know I know! I stopped in a bad spot again! Sorry! But I have to stop or else I won't have that many readers…well I don't have many anyway…but never mind. Anyway thank you for the review and I hope you enjoy it. 

Everyone please review!!!!!

-BlackDragon7


	5. The Awakening

**Disclaimer: **I do **NOT **own Trigun or any of the characters or any of the places from Trigun. Except those characters of whom are my own creation. (Who are **NOT** in anyway Trigun characters except in this **MY** fan fiction.) Thank You.

The _Italic_ words are their thoughts.

**Knives' Teacher:**

Last Time on** The Senses:**

(Knives' arms began to shake from weakness. No the girl in his arms was shaking.)****

**The Awakening**

She was shaking. She was cold, freezing. Knives was her only warmth. Her fingers were grasping Knives' jacket and she pulled herself toward his warmth. She snuggled herself against him and slept.

Knives froze and blushed. He looked at Vash to make sure he was asleep and then looked all around himself. He stood there. He had never had an encounter like this with someone before. His rose colored blush did not go away. He felt so odd. He felt as if he had left all his inside somewhere else. His body was all tingly and he could not concentrate. His hands started to get cold and clammy. 

Knives tried to collect himself, but not much. He walked over to the mound of sand and started to place her down.

As Knives started to remove her from himself she only clung to him more. Knives tried repeated the process many different ways and many times but it only inclined her more to hold on to Knives. 

Knives' arms were getting tired of holding her in the same position for over two hours. His legs started to tingle. His eyes were closing on their own. She would not let go of him.

'It seems I have no choice. I'm too tired.'

Knives gave up and collapsed in the sand next to Vash. The dust exploded up as he landed. At the rumble and the fall of the sand Vash groaned. Knives let go of the girl and stretched his arms out. Then stretched out his legs.

The girl stretched herself out on top of him and nudged her into his chest. Knives blushed again and sweat appeared on his forehead. As he put his arms around her she twitched. Knives holds up his head to look at her. He looked so comfortable in his arms.

'She is so small and fits perfectly in my arms.'

Knives laid his head back down and looked into the darkness. A shutter to the left of him averted his attention. His head guided his eyes to Vash. 

'I wonder what he was screaming about.'

Knives closed her eyes and blurred images started to surface. Flashing red lights and two young boys inside a dark room. A young Vash running to the door as shadow appears in the door. 

'Dark hair. Wet. Water. Tears? Crying. Vash. Vash was not alone at the door. He was 

there with…'

The sifting of the girl as she slid off and landed on the left side of Knives broke his concentration. She was now in between Knives and Vash. Knives looked down upon her. Knives noticed her skin shimmered and was scaly. He reached down to touch it but she moved. Knives retreated. She laid on her back. Knives averted his eyes. Embarrassed. 

An image flashed in his head. A girl with dark hair and dark skin. Her eyes were dark blue. She was crying. She was talking but there was no voice. 

"Knives… … …Knives… … …Knives…" 

Subconsciously he pulled the girl in toward him. 

Flashes of bodies surrounded by blood. Heartbeat. People in front of his eyes. Heartbeat. Looks of terror in their eyes Heartbeat. He pulled the trigger. Heartbeat racing. The scream.

Screaming. The girl shot up. Trying to pull herself away from Knives. She was screaming and pushing herself away from him. Knives looked down at her. Knives released his grip from around her. 

'It's the same look. Just like everyone else.' 

She scrabbled away from him holding on to her side. She winced and fell back onto Vash. Vash groaned and rolled over. Knives started to reach over to help her up but she only pushed her self away with her legs. She faltered and fell back breathing hard. Knives crawled over to the girl and tried to help he up. 

"NO!!!! NO!!!!"

She pulled herself back with one hand. Knives tried once again to help her but she kept pulling her self away from him. She was too slow. Knives caught up to her and grasped her around the shoulders. 

"NO!!!! NO!!!! VASH!!!!"

Vash stirred in his deep sleep. His name. He heard his name. Crying out for help. They were scared. Vash opened his eyes and shot up. Knives was standing above something. Holding on to it. It was small. They were crying and screaming while trying their best to release them self from Knives' grip. A girl. The same girl. 

'Dark hair. Dark skin. Tears. My name…like…'

"Knives NO!!! Not HER! I WON'T LET YOU! NOT AGAIN!!"

Vash stood up and pulled Knives from her. Vash picked up the girl and grabbed the nearest thing to him. It was small but fit on the palm of him hand. He pointed it at Knives. Knives froze. Vash stood there protecting the girl in his arms and aiming at Knives. Knives looked down at the object in Vash's hand.

'It can't be. He left it…'

Vash placed his finger on the trigger.

'A trigger?

**Beloved Reviewers:**

** Rain Storm!!!!** **THANK YOU!** I know I know! I stopped in a bad spot again! Sorry! But I have to stop or else I won't have that many readers…well I don't have many anyway…but never mind. Anyway thank you for the review and I hope you enjoy it. You are just going to have to read like everyone else!!!

** Angelbratt** Thanks for reviewing! I know it is a little confusing! I have to read it over to correct some stuff….but I hope you enjoy it. I never give the real plot away at first…. So if you have to read like everyone else!

** TeaRoses** Thank for reviewing….Yeah I would too but I'm writing it! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I am glad you are looking forward to what is going to happen next!

** VampireHunter278** Thank! I am glad it is interesting! Wouldn't you like to know…. I guess you are going to have to read the next chapter to find out if she is or not!!!!! O.o!!

He he an evil ploy to get you to read my story I know! But hey what can I say! I hope you all like it!

Everyone please review!!!!!

-BlackDragon7


End file.
